


A Place That I Can Call My Own

by MYoonji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Anxiety, Azumane Asahi-centric, Character Development, Character Study, English, Fluff, Freedom, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Japan, Karasuno, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Multichapter, Nature, Peace, Peace of mind, Romanticism, Safe Haven, Social Anxiety, Suffering, charater growth
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYoonji/pseuds/MYoonji
Summary: Asahi è un ragazzo travagliato. Vuole solo trovare un po' di pace.Asahi is a troubled guy. He just wants to find some peace of mind.





	A Place That I Can Call My Own

Asahi sta seduto. Si annoia.

È da cinque lunghe, lunghissime ore che resta fermo su quella sedia. Intorno a lui, la gente parla.

Lui, tutto attento, non si lascia distrarre dalle grida animalesche dei suoi stanchi compagni di classe. Volta lo sguardo verso l'ampia finestra alla sua sinistra, ed è subito altrove.

La sua mente vaga oltre le fronde del ciliegio in fiore che donano un po' di ombra all'aula, oltre il cortile soleggiato, percorso da due o tre ragazzi solitari, oltre la strada semideserta che unisce la sua scuola ai paesi circostanti e alla città. Lui si trova oltre, nei campi primaverili, pieni di fiori ed erba verde, di profumi e suoni e vita (e allergie, ahimè). Si immagina beatamente disteso su un prato, una brezza fresca che gli accarezza il volto e i capelli, le palpebre chiuse riscaldate dal tiepido sole del maggio.

E se si sforza un po' riesce a intravedere la sagoma di una persona, che si avvicina e lo chiama, allegramente, dolcemente.

"Azumane!"

Lui non risponde (è solo nella sua fantasia, dopotutto) ma la voce non desiste, anzi, si fa più forte."Azumane! Azumane!"

E ancora continua, energica, a chiamarlo –"Azumane!"- forte, imperiosa – "Azumane!" – stridula, assordante-

"AZUMANE!"

Quest'ultimo richiamo, gridato a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio, riesce a distoglierlo dalle sue fantasticherie e a riportarlo alla realtà.

È Tanaka – ma che ci fa nella sua classe? – che adesso lo sta praticamente trascinando via dal posto che non abbandonava dall'inizio della giornata. Un distacco a dir poco traumatico, che lo fa quasi cadere a terra.

"Sempre la testa tra le nuvole, eh?" esclama il ragazzo del secondo anno assestandogli una poderosa pacca sulla spalla. Solo adesso, guardandosi attorno, Asahi si rende conto che l'aula è vuota.

"Uhm..eh già" risponde, con una risatina imbarazzata. "Da quanto è finita la lezione?"

"Circa due minuti. Dai, muoviamoci!"

 _Muoviamoci_? Asahi non si ricordava di alcun allenamento, quel pomeriggio. E non ne aveva per niente voglia. Voleva solo- voleva solo distendersi su un morbido campo di erba fresca e restare lì, a non fare nulla. Solo pensare all'idea di farlo gli riempiva il cuore e la mente di sensazioni indescrivibili. Era stanco della vita di ogni giorno e per una volta, per una sola volta, voleva sentirsi libero. Senza impegni. Senza persone che si aspettavano cose da lui. Senza doversi costantemente controllare. Senza ansie. Senza pensieri.

"Ehm..senti.." _ugh, perché mi viene così difficile mentire?_ "Non-non ricordavo che oggi dovessimo vederci e allora…ho già preso un impegno. Si, un impegno..dal dottore! Anzi, sono pure in ritardo, allora io..io vado! Scusa, scusami tanto! Non sai quanto mi dispiace maadessodevoproprioandarecisentiamodopoCIAO!"

Tanaka, che era stato ad ascoltarlo con uno sguardo di pura perplessità sul volto, ci mise qualche secondo per capire che il fiume di parole pronunciato da Asahi era un imbarazzatissimo congedo. Perciò, quando ebbe finito di elaborare ciò che gli era stato detto, l'altro ragazzo si era già svincolato dalla sua presa e stava sgusciando fuori dalla stanza.

  
"Ehi!" esclamò prontamente Tanaka. Ma Asahi era già fuori dalla porta.


End file.
